taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Corps
The Echo Corps play a fairly large role in the Task Force 589 story. Boss and Chainer are both members of the group and talk about it regularly. At one point, Ace went to the Defiant, The headquarters for the Echo Corps. Members Though not much is known about the Echo Corps, there are some notable members. Dax Role: Commander Favored weapons: Shockwave ECS-60, Vulcan EBF-25, Deploy CS-6, Maverick, Twin DC-17 Blaster Pistols, DC-17M Blaster System Bio: One of the few surviving Clones from the Omega Squad Project; Dax single-handedly saved the remaining members of the squad after its leader and seven others were killed in an ambush on Jabiim. After Omega was disbanded, Dax was given command of Echo Squad, the most undisciplined squad in the entire Clone Army. Since then, he has managed to gain the respect of the squad; however, he has yet to gain control of the mischief the squad creates when not on an assignment. Nyle Role: Second-in-command Favored weapons: DC-15A Bio: Another former member of Omega Squad, Nyle was first to suspect an ambush ahead of the squad, and was first to react once the shooting started. Nyle was the voice of reason that allowed Dax to maintain his sanity during Echo’s first missions. Even an inch from death, Nyle always remains calm and composed. Bek Role: Combat Engineer Favored weapons: DC-15S Bio: Incredibly intelligent, Bek is the main reason Echo Squad’s pranks and missions are so successful. Able to improvise weapons and equipment in the field using any objects available, Bek is often teased that he “could make a signal flare out of a vase of flowers”. Though a good shot with a DC-15, Bek would rather be augmenting Echo Squad’s equipment in his quarters than blasting enemies on a hostile ship. Chainer Role: Shock Trooper Favored weapons: Vulcan EBF-25, Z-6 Rotary Cannon Bio: Stubborn and overconfident, Chainer is always at the heart of trouble, in battle or at base. Before Dax came, Chainer unofficially led the squad in all their mischief. When Dax did arrive, Chainer immediately challenged his authority, and received a shattering blow to his ego for his trouble. Despite their early conflict, Chainer now respects Dax immensely, and has earned his respect as well. Ajax Role: Shock Trooper Favored weapons: Shoulder-Mounted E-Web Heavy Repeating Laser Cannon Bio: Ajax is the muscle of Echo Squad. His chosen weapon demonstrates that strength, being the only one strong enough to even lift the gun. A gentle giant, Ajax is willing to hold a blast door open while his teammates run through or punch his way through a ferrocrete wall just to allow his teammates a clear escape route. Tank Role: Shock Trooper Favored weapons: Echo-class Reciprocating Quad Blaster Bio: Like the “iron monsters” that clear the way for the infantry, Tank clears the way for Echo in tough situations. Strong and aggressively loyal, Tank is always willing to risk his life for the good of the universe. Hakiro Role: Demolitions Specialist Favored weapons: DC-17M Commando Rifle System Bio: Also known as the “Doorman”, Hakiro knows the fastest way to disarm every kind of explosive in the known universe. He has also invented several new kinds of bombs, such as the Micro Thermal Detonator and the “Door-Maker”-class Detpack. Slow to anger and calm under pressure, Hakiro knows the lives of his comrades and many others may rest in his hands. Nike Role: Scout/Skirmisher (Woodland) Favored weapons: DC-15A Bio: Specializing in combat and unseen movement in heavy forests, thick jungles and dense marshes, Nike feels out of place on worlds like Coruscant, Ord Mantel, and even Kamino. Nike shares a very close bond with nature, which sometimes causes conflicts with Ty. Warm and compassionate, Nike values all life, regardless of its size. Ty Role: Scout/Skirmisher (Urban) Favored weapons: DC-17M Commando Rifle System Bio: More at home in crowded city streets than any other member of the squad, Ty finds Nike’s dislike of cities disturbing. Able to sneak through the smallest, darkest alleyways with ease, Ty spends most of his free time out in whatever city he happens to be in. Ryo Role: Scout/Skirmisher (Mountain/Subterranean) Favored weapons: DC-15A Bio: Ryo is the “bridge” between the conflicting personalities of Nike and Ty, comfortable in both dark and crowded spaces and in open, endless vistas. He tries to look at the bright side of the situation. Basil Role: Field Medic Favored weapons: DC-15S Bio: Quiet and reserved, Basil keeps calm and controlled regardless of the pressure he’s under. Gox Role: Sniper Favored weapons: DC-15X Particle Beam Rifle Bio: Like a trapdoor spider waiting for its next meal to pass by, Gox is willing to wait for hours for his target to walk by. Silent, grim, and detached, Gox puts almost everyone he meets on edge. He will rarely speak at all on his own, and he keeps answers brief and to the point when asked questions. Grekko Role: Anti-Tank Trooper Favored weapons: Concussion Missile Launcher Bio: Grim and cynical, Grekko will always look towards the darker side of a situation. One of Chainer’s closest friends back on Kamino, Grekko became rather distanced from his friend and brother ever since Chainer attacked him in order to spare Kaida. Since then, they have mostly reconciled these differences, though there is still some tension between the two of them on the matter of Kaida. Hawk Role: Pilot Favored weapons: DC-15S Bio: An ace pilot, Hawk is sharp and very observant of his surroundings and of situations. Like his twin, Tanner, he is not easily disoriented or confused. Possibly because the two of them shared the same growth tube, they share many of the same personality quirks. Tanner Role: Pilot Favored weapons: DC-15S Bio: Tanner is much like his “twin”, sharing so many personality quirks that it can be very difficult to determine which one is which when they are wearing helmets. Category:Characters